


Silly Boyish Yearnings

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crushes, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Zoisite and his foolish heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Boyish Yearnings

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, longing_

Unlike most members of the Kingdom, he knew love. Or at least had a vague idea of the concept, even if he'd never felt it. The Kingdom was no place for love; not forbidden, but not encouraged.

And then, he met Kunzite. Strong, powerful Kunzite with his gleaming eyes and rich voice, just a few words or a single look could melt him into a puddle.

Alas, Kingdom or not, students must never feel such things for their teachers. So he kept his feelings carefully hidden, tried to maintain a perfect poker face.

But he still dreamed. He still wanted. He still longed.


End file.
